


Glitter!

by MamzelleSouris



Series: Growing up Decepticon [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Glitter, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleSouris/pseuds/MamzelleSouris
Summary: Glitter is very surprising, especially when you are not expecting it.





	Glitter!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheerfullyMorbid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyMorbid/gifts).



> I don't know where this came from, but I am gifting it to CheerfullyMorbid. Glitter makes a great pranking material!
> 
> It's a kind of an AU scene of my Another Deception AU.
> 
> But hey, glitter!

Jazz had said that it was the surprise more than anything. 

Ironhide didn’t really agree, more than anything it was the strong, quick drying glue...or possibly the glitter...actually it was definitely the glitter. That, and the fact that the mixture of (quick drying, nigh on unscruboffable) glue, and glitter (PINK glitter at that) had been directed to coat Sunstreaker’s plating with minimal spatter to catch the walls, floor, and any other mech’s in the vicinity.

For Sunstreaker, more than anything, had been the gleefully smug expression on Skywarp’s face. Oh it had been quickly hidden, but he had seen it, and was now torn between ripping Skywarp’s wings off and feeding them to him, or storming off to the washracks. He was going to require a full repaint after this!

More than anything, in Skywarp’s not so humble opinion, was the fact that this was the prank to end the whole prank war. He would like to see Sideswipe top this once and for all!

Optimus pinched his nasal ridge as the shouting started. It wasn’t anything remotely like surprising!


End file.
